Moving On
The first episode of Season 1 to Degrassi Graduates Summary Declan wants Holly J, but has she moved on to brighter things? Darcy wants to leave Kenya, but will a new friend help her escape. Emma has to move on her summer from Spinner and return to college soon, how will Spinner take it? Main Plot The scene starts off at Fiona's condo. Fiona is upset that Holly J and Declan are leaving her alone. Holly J tells her its only for one semester and that she believes she can do it. Fiona agrees, and tells Holly J not to tell Declan that she is a lesbian, because she never told him yet. Later, Holly J and Fiona are waiting for Declan to arrive. Once he finally gets there, they rush to the door and give him a welcome hug. Dawn and Mrs. Coyne follow him in and ask if the three of them are ready to go. Once they leave, Declan tries to tell Holly J something, but he gets interupted by the car horn, and decide to talk later. He gives her a hug in return, and Fiona tells them they have all the time in the world to talk at Yale. After they arrive at Yale, Fiona is excited to be out of the car, and starts making a snow angel without snow on the ground. The two moms told Holly J and Declan they were going to take a tour, and that they should come along. Holly J tells them later that she wants to get into her room first, and takes Declan with her. Declan continues with what he was going to say, saying how he wants to be with her now that there is nothing stopping them from seperating. Holly J tells him she isn't ready yet, and wants to wait until she can get over the fact that she is adopted. Declan can wait, but he doesn't know how much long. They are interupted agian when Bailey Pickett asks if they need help getting to their room, and what room they are in. Holly J finds out that Bailey is one of her roomates. The three leave to go to the room to unpack. They arrive at the room, hearing a girl on her cell phone. Fiona finds Declan and Holly J outside the room, and had help from a girl named Violet get there. Violet makes sure that all five of them aren't in the room together. Bailey tries to open the door, but Violet takes the key from her and jams it in their. They open the door to find Mia in the dorm calling her mom. When she hangs up, she is suprised and shocked that Holly J. got accepted, and that shes in the same dorm as her. When they both realize the other is their roomate, Bailey interupts agian, but tells everyone she'll try to be quiet. Violet is eger to get into the room, but stops. Holly J and Mia get angery at eachother and tell who's off limits. Holly J announces that Declan and her are dating, which shocks Declan. They continue to get angry at eachother, until Holly J leaves to go get her bags. Declan and Fiona follow her out, and Declan questions their status. She tells him their dating, and how she can't take Mia by herself. She tells him that she use to be a queen-bee at Degrassi, but changed before she met him. He tells her he doesn't care who she is, just as long as their together, hes fine. They end the scene with a kiss. Subplot Darcy is building a school in Kenya. She starts to talk to herself, saying how she hates herself and Kenya. A Stranger tells her to shut up, because she will get whipped if she continues. Darcy tells them she doesn't care what he thinks, and can't take it anymore. She yells to everyone that she hope he dies. Master overhears this and walks towards her. When he asks her what she just said, she tells him she doesn't care what he thinks, she can't take it anymore, and shehope he likes her pie! Master then asks where her pie is? She leaves to go get it, but he grabs her hand. He tells her to let him come with her. She tells him he has to catch her, and she bites his hand. He lets go of hers, and Darcy runs away from him and the camp. He chases after her, yelling at her to come back. Darcy is running away from Master. She runs towards the pier, where she is surrounded by water. He holds a gun at Darcy. He then asks her if she will come back. Darcy breaks down in tears. He grabs her and holds a gun toward her face. She screams for help! Master yells at her agian asking if she wants to ruin her life.She screams for help. People around her get scared and look at her weirdly. Policemen run over to them and point their gun at Master. Master tells them if they shoot him, he will shoot her. An officer forces him to drop the gun.They all drop the guns. Darcy runs away from the scene, trying to forget about everything that just happens. she goes to the dock and runs into Dr. Chris. Doctor Chris introduces himself, and asks if she is okay. Crying infront of him, she tells him she wants to leave Kenya. He wants to leave too, and tells the guy next to him tp get two tickets to Toronto. She finds out that they both live in Toronto, and she thanks him for her help. Later, Darcy is eating a sandwich on the ship. Doctor Chris walks over to her. She tells him this was the first time she has eaten in months. She tells him she doesn't have an eating disorder, and tells him about the past three years of her life. She tells him she the oppertunity to build schools at Kenya for something her guidence counslur suggested. She went and then was sold for ten-thousand bucks to be a slave for some guy she never knew. He was a bitch, and didn't care for them properly She hated it, and ruined her life because now she never graduated high school, and ruined her future. Then she asks him why he left Kenya with her. He tells her about Anya, how they dated after he cured her mom from cancer.He tells her she lied about being in college, so we waited until she was eighteen. Once she was eighteen, he lost intrest in Anya. He lied to her, saying he was going to Kenya to save the world, to get her away from him. She wanted to come, but he told her the truth. Then he left to Kenya over the summer and is now leaving from vacation. She makes fun of him for dating high school students, at sees Toronto up ahead. She thanks him for bringing her home, and he offers a place to stay. She thinks it is best that her parents don't know she is here, so she can erased Kenya out of her system before telling her parents the truth. He gets her an apartment, but she has to get a job to pay for things she needs. She tells him she will look for one when she gets home. Third Plot Spinner and Emma are at The Dot on a romantic date. They agree that this has been the best date the two have been on in a while, and that they like to have some quiet once in a while. Peter walks in from the kitchen, and gives them their food. He asks for a raise, but Spinner tells him he will think about it. Emma asks Peter to leave, so they can contiinue, and he leaves. Emma reminds him that shes leaving for college soon. Spinner, upset asks when. She leaves in five days, getting Spinner more upset. He reminds her that she has been failing lately, and that she shouldn't go. She decided to make a sacrifice for them and goes, so they can get more money. Spinner is at the Dot feeling sad. Peter goes up and puts his arm over Spinner, asking whats wrong and that he can only work part time now. Spinner is upset that she's leaving, and he never got to say good-bye. Peter tries to help, by suggesting what they could do. Spinner comes up with the idea of a honeymoon, and thanks him for all the help. He also tells him he will get a raise. Spinner leaves The Dot, hops into his car, and calls Emma. He tells her that he is coming over, and has a trip planned for them before she leaves. Emma doesn't want to go, but Spinner tells her that it will be fun! She wants to know where they are going, but that is a suprise to her. He hangs up and knocks on her door. Emma leaves the house, but tells him it better be enjoyable. Later, Spinner is covering Emma's eyes. She asks if she can open them, and he tells her she can. Emma opens her eyes to see Manny and Jay in California. The two are happy to be united, and hug eachother! Spinner tells her they are spending their honeymoon in California with Manny and Jay. Emma is happy Spinner plans this, and tells him he is the best husband ever! They all decide to go to the beach. Jay: So what are we doing now? Spinner/Emma hold hands as they leave the house, Manny and Jay follow them. Trivia *The title of the episode is named after the song "Moving On" by Taio Cruz *This episode marked the first appearance of (in order of appearance) **Holly J. Sinclair **Fiona Coyne **Darcy Edwards **Spinner Mason **Emma Nelson **Peter Stone **Declan Coyne **Dawn **Mrs. Coyne **Doctor Chris **Bailey Pickett **Manny Santos **Jay **Violet James **Mia Jones *This episode marked the first and final appearance of Master *This episode marked the start of Dolly J (Declan/Holly J) *This episode is also the first episode when a honeymoon takes place *This is so far the only episode that takes place in two contenents **Declan, Holly J., Spinner, and Emma start in Canada, but move to United States in the end (North America) **Darcy starts in Kenya (Africa) but moves to Canada in the end (North America) *This episode and both Yesterdays were originally going to be combined as one big movie premire, but the idea was scratched due to too many plots. Featured Music *"Forever and For Always" by Shania Twain *"Hotblack" by Oceanship *"Angel" by Akon Links The first episode link can be found here http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Scooter14/Degrassi_Graduates_Season_1_Episode_1-_Moving_On Category:Degrassi Graduates Episodes Category:Degrassi Graduates Premires Category:Degrassi Graduates Season 1